


I Didn't Mean It

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fighting, He hides at yo place, Loki doesn't like his mask, Loki don't like him, Loki gets the shit scared out of him by Bishop, Loki says some mean shit, Loki's on the run guys, Making Love, Sex, Smexy times, Thor's tryin' ta find hiiiiiiiiiiiiim, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You got a big ass iguana, his name is Bishop, made you cry yo, masquerade ball', that not nice, these tags make me sound illiterate, you got a bangin' outfit, you still make him wear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes refuge at your home as he's on the run from Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean It

 “Blasted Thor…” Loki muttered darkly. His hair was a mess, dirt, mud, and grime all in his long black locks.

He’d just barely gotten out of Asgard alive, and while Midgard wasn’t exactly the safest place for him to go, it was also _the_ safest place for him to go. He was wanted in every realm, but this one had many more places for him to hide, along with ways to disguise himself, and since these damn humans were so behind, so beneath him, they’d never know.

He stood and brushed as much dirt as he could off of his clothes, taking in his surroundings. A wooded area, tons of green grass, and a lone house. Who the hell was living out in the middle of absolutely nowhere?

The prince started for the house cautiously yet quickly in case Thor was right on his heels. He checked the sliding glass door, which was unlocked, and snuck inside, the darkness surrounding him. He’d have questioned why on earth someone would leave their backdoor unlocked, but being the only one around for what could have been miles, someone breaking in obviously wasn’t a problem.

He searched for a light switch, “Damn earthlings… How the hell does your technology work?”

The next thing he placed his hand on made him pull back, disgusted and (not that he’d admit it) startled at what the hell he’d touched. It was big, scaly, and dry as a bone. Reminded him of Midgard Serpent, actually.

“What the bloody hell-?”

The lights switched on and there was a gasp from behind him. He turned to see a woman with a metal baseball bat in hand. He held his hands out innocently.

“I mean no-“

_Wham!_

She struck him with the bat and he was out cold.

xXx

When Loki woke up he was on the couch, a splitting headache nearly making him pass out again. For a woman, she had a _mean swing…_

“Who are you?”

Loki turned his head and squinted, the light not easing the headache.

“I am Loki.”

“As in… The one that tried to take over the world?”

“… That’s not important.”

“Why are you here?”

“Escaping the clutches of that damn oaf.”

You sighed and moved to the mini fridge in your living room, pulling out an icepack and wrapping it up in a scarf. You handed it to him and he accepted it graciously, gently pressing it onto his head.

“Thank you.”

You nodded once and chewed on your tongue a bit, “So… Am I getting a new housemate? Is that what this deal is?”

“You’d let me stay after I broke into your home?”

You shrugged, “So far the only one to do any damage is me.”

“You’ve got one thing right…” Loki muttered under his breath.

You sighed, “It’s late. I was heading off to bed when you came…”

“I… Apologize.”

You nodded once, “I suppose for tonight you can sleep on the couch. I have some pajamas my ex-boyfriend Tom left that should fit you perfectly. I’ll go get them for you.”

Loki watched as you left the living room and turned his head to look around some more, jumping back in fright as he saw the scaly beast he’d touched earlier.

“Damn Midgardians and your pets…”

“I see you’ve met Bishop, my iguana.”

“Unfortunately.” Loki grumbled, accepting the black t-shirt and green and black flannel bottoms.

You chuckled softly and walked over to your pet, picking him up and stroking his head.

“I run the reptile house at my job, and they were going to get rid of him, but I stepped in and decided to take care of him as my pet.”

“You seem to have a thing for taking in unusual things.”

You smiled softly and started walking to your room, “Guess so. I’ll take off work tomorrow, see if we can’t get you to blend in here.”

“Thank you.” Loki said. He had never felt more grateful for kind beings such as the ones on Midgard.

“My name is (Name), by the way.”

Loki bowed slightly, “Thank you, Lady (Name). Have a good night.”

“You too Loki.”

You smiled softly at your new roomie before retiring to your bedroom, a small fluttering in your heart. He didn’t seem nearly as crazy as the news portrayed him two years ago. In fact, he seemed troubled and like he really needed a friend. You supposed you could help him out.

xXx (6 Months Later)

You cooked your Asgardian roommate’s favorite breakfast, hoping it would be enough to pull him over on what you wanted him to do. Ever since Loki had taken residence at your alienated abode, you’d struck up a friendship of sorts, and you were hoping he’d do this for you— Being a good friend and all.

You heard his soft footsteps, having lived and learned just how sneaky Loki was. He’d scared you a good amount of times (sometimes on purpose and sometimes not) before you learned how to listen carefully for his footsteps. Loki usually roused at about eight o’clock, but he waited about half an hour before getting off of the couch. You’d listen for the snoring to stop, and then wait half an hour. And then _voilà_ — Loki was there and you were prepared.

“Good morning, Loki!” You said cheerfully with a smile on your face, presenting him the plate of eggs mixed with bacon, topped with cheese.

He took the plate with a smile and opened the silverware drawer, picking out his favorite fork (It had a green handle, who wouldn’t love it?) and stabbing one of the cinnamon rolls, pulling it onto his plate and looking at you with a tired yet grateful smile.

“Thank you, (Name). Good morning yourself.”

You smiled and fixed your own plate, setting it across from Loki and moving to the mahogany cupboards, pulling out his golden cup and your own black one, pouring orange juice for him and Silk milk for you. He took it with a nod of his head, smiling softly and sipping on his juice.

“So…” You started, looking at your house mate.

“Yes?”

“You know how I’m a herpetologist, right?”

Loki nodded and took a bite of his eggs, looking at you with full interest.

“Well, Tony Stark-“

Loki’s fist clenched harder around his fork, making you reach across the table and gently place your hand over his.

“Loki, it’s in the past.”

“And if he recognizes me?”

“If you let me finish, you’ll be fine.” You said, pulling back and crossing your arms, narrowing your eyes.

Loki nodded warily and motioned for you to continue. You smiled brightly and uncrossed your arms.

“Now, Tony and his wife have made generous donations to the zoo for years now, and each year they decide to throw a party. This year it’s a masquerade party, which means everyone will be wearing a mask. So he won’t recognize you.”

“The Man of Iron is married?”

You nodded, “Yeah, Tony and Liz have been married for a long time now. She’s a friend of mine, that’s mainly why the zoo gets the donations.”

“And you’ve chosen to tell me about this ball because?”

You sucked on your teeth and shuffled your feet, “Well… I was hoping you’d go with me.”

“No. It’s too risky.”

“Come on, Loki! No one even remembers New York anymore! Your attack was overshadowed by the one by Hydra in DC a few months ago!”

Loki narrowed his eyes, “You Midgardians have a way with flattery entirely different from Asgard.”

You sighed, “Loki, please. I don’t want to go alone _again_!”

“No.” Loki said simply, stabbing his cinnamon roll, “I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, unfortunately for you, I am not.”

You smirked, “Yes you are Laufeyson, because I said so as _your landlord.”_

Loki dropped his fork, “You. Did not. Just go there.”

“Yes I did.”

“I’m not going.”

“Fine. Then you pay me rent, you cook and buy your own food, and launder your own clothing.”

Loki scowled, “Fine. When is this ball?”

You bit your lip, “Tonight.”

“And you chose to tell me so late _because_?”

“Well, I uh…” You said with a blush, avoiding eye contact. Loki simply sighed and waved his fork at you before stabbing at his breakfast again.

“Never mind, it doesn’t even matter. I assume you’ve gone ahead and planned out my outfit?”

You nodded vigorously, “Yes!”

“Alright then. What time do we have to leave?”

“It doesn’t start until eight o’clock, but Tony’s parties are always lengthy, no matter how hard his wife tries to get him to cut them down.”

“Hmm…” Loki said nothing else, instead choosing to finish up his breakfast.

You grinned and stood then, not even bothering to finish your food. You scurried off to your bedroom, leaving the mischievous demi-god to himself. He simply rolled his eyes and went ahead and finished up his breakfast, staying far away from your “pet.” How you dared to call the disgusting thing a pet befuddled him, but he didn’t bother provoking your long rant with how yes, the animal was a pet because he was _your_ pet, and nothing could ever change that fact.

“Loki, go take a shower!”

Loki groaned, “Why now?”

“Because I need one!”

“And you can’t take one now because?”

“Because I need the bathroom today.”

“And what happens if I need it later?”

“It’s a barren wasteland out here, use the trees. Now go shower! You have five minutes.”

“But my hair takes ten minutes alone!”

“Four minutes leeeeeeeeft.” You teased.

Cue Loki muttering Asgardian swears as he rushed to the towel closet.

xXx

A handful of hours after you forced Loki into his tuxedo had gone by, and he was sure he was going insane. He wasn’t allowed to eat because you were paranoid he’d ruin the tuxedo (how you knew his measurements he’d never know) and you were taking _forever_ to be all done!

“Odin’s beard, woman! How long does it take to get ready?!” He shouted impatiently.

“I’m done, jeez! I had trouble getting the snakes to go in my hair.” You griped as you emerged from your bedroom.

Loki blinked. He’d never seen you look so… _Attractive_.

The gown was a gorgeous, deep forest green color. Gold sequins littered the bodice of the gown, though they flowed as a golden waterfall down into the skirt of your dress, the amount of them thinning and spreading out the further down they went. The strap that wrapped around your neck looked like a serpent, its mouth biting the other side of your dress.

You lifted up the dress to reveal your strappy gold heels, “Do these match, or should I change them?”

Loki blinked a few times more, trying to process it all. “You… Uh… Those shoes go quite well with the dress, (Name).”

You smiled, “Well thank you, Loki. Can you help me get this necklace on first? Then we’ll go, I promise.”

The raven haired demi-god could only nod as he stood, carefully taking the no doubt expensive necklace and walking behind you. You held your hair up as he examined the jewelry.

“This reminds me of my helmet, actually.”

“Does it?” You piped up, “That’s nice. Also we’re running late so do you think we could hurry this process up? We don’t even have your mask on yet.”

Loki rolled his eyes and clipped the necklace on you, allowing you to let your hair back down and smooth it out as best you could. You turned and smiled at your housemate.

“Go ahead. Tell me how friggin’ amazing this mask is.”

“Tsk!” Loki shook his head, “Mediocre at best.”

“Lies!” You grinned, going to retrieve the mask you made for him.

“You’re joking.” Loki said upon seeing the mask.

“Nope!” You smiled, getting on your tip toes.

“It’s all… Glittery! And… And girly!” He protested, backing away.

“Oh come on, no it’s not! It’s cute. And you don’t have a choice.” You reminded.

He grumbled but moved down to your level nevertheless, allowing you to place the blue mask on him. You grinned and kissed his cheek, picking up your golden clutch and rushing him to the front door.

“Come on! I gotta see Liz!”

xXx

Loki didn’t know what to expect when you arrived at the ball. He’d been to enough banquets and balls and such when he was in Asgard to know what a crazy, beautiful party was, but some way, somehow, Stark managed to outdo even Asgard.

Beside him you giggled as you walked closer to the venue, “Pretty, huh? And we aren’t even inside yet.”

“It’s magnificent, truly.”

“You can thank Elizabeth Stark for her design input.”

Loki only nodded and allowed you to bring him further inside, even more impressed. It was a zoo, and while most would try to cover up that fact that it was a zoo, where animals resided, Elizabeth Stark had done just the opposite. Instead she accentuated each pen, giving them all a certain flare that showed the beauty of each animal. There was glitter, banners and more, all carefully placed.

“She’s a perfectionist.” You whispered to Loki, “Gets on Tony’s nerves sometimes, but according to her, the world needs a woman like her, especially to run Tony Stark.”

Loki snorted, “They’re meant for each other, aren’t they?”

You giggled, “Yeah, I’d say so. They’re both divas, that’s for sure. I don’t know what she’s wearing tonight, but it’ll be beautiful and equally expensive. She loves going all out, just like her husband.”

Loki could only shake the head at the description of your friend. You laughed and looked around, occasionally winking at anyone that caught sight of you and your lavish gown. His hand was at the small of your back (out of habit, as that’s what Frigga had taught him) as you paraded the scene, listening as you made small talk with a few people he didn’t know.

Soon enough there was a pale blonde woman completely decked out in red approaching the both of you with a speed that had to be inhumane for a woman in heels. You smiled at her and opened your arms, embracing the tall woman. She smiled at you, gesturing to her mask.

“Sexy, isn’t it? Though I feel you copied my hair idea…” She said coyly.

You giggled and shook your head, “Uh-uh. I’ve been planning to have my mask weave into my hair ever since you said you were _considering_ a masquerade. And you look rather _tame_ this year.”

She mulled it over for a moment before nodding, “I guess you win then. Love your dress by the way. I was going to wear green, but you-know-who _insisted_ I wear his colors… He’s such a pain, really. Always cramping my style… But he compromised for just red because I wanted to wear silver tonight. Anyway, are you having fun?”

You grinned, “We’ve only been here for a few minutes, but trust me, we will.”

She grinned and gestured around, “It’s all for you, darling. Otherwise I wouldn’t even bother with this friggin’ zoo.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but then she looked to your right, where Loki was standing silently. She gazed at him quizzically, as if she recognized him, but just couldn’t place him.

“Hello there. What’s your name?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but soon drew a blank. There was no way he could tell her who he was; he nearly killed her husband!

She blinked at him, her blue eyes getting very suspicious. She looked over at you.

“He’s a shy one, isn’t he?”

You nodded vigorously, “Very shy.”

“I couldn’t deal with a shy man; so to remedy that I chose the most eccentric one I could find.” She joked, making you smile. Her blue eyes slid back over to look at Loki before she looked at you once more.

“May I have a quick word with you? Alone?”

You bit your bottom lip and looked up at Loki, who nodded.

“Stay right here.”

He nodded once again and watched as you followed the eccentric diva to a secluded area. Once you were sure there was no one around she spoke.

“Who is he, and why am I getting this creepy vibe from him?”

“I-I don’t know.” You stumbled. You were a _terrible_ liar, especially with those icy blues staring you down, knowing you were hiding something.

“Mhm. Sure. What’s his name?”

“Um-“

“Babe!”

You both looked over to see a man who could be none other than Tony Stark. While you started giggling, his wife facepalmed.

“Tony! You aren’t wearing your mask! Why?”

“I got something better!” He said, and though you couldn’t see his face, you knew he was smiling, as did his wife.

She rolled her eyes at him, “Tony, a masquerade party means you wear a mask. _Not_ your Iron Man helmet.”

“Hey! It’s my party-“

“ _Our party.”_ Elizabeth corrected, annoyed, though she couldn’t be truly mad at the man.

Tony lifted the faceplate and joined the both of you, his arms snugly wrapping around Elizabeth’s waist. He looked at you and smiled.

“Hey there, sweetie pie. What’s up?”

“Just having a chat with (Name) is all. I must say, it was creative wearing your helmet instead of a mask.”

You suppressed a giggle as Liz looked at you, betrayal evident in her features. You knew inflating that man’s ego would get Elizabeth off your back about your “date” for the night.

“See! At least _someone_ can appreciate my creativeness!”

“That’s not creative; that’s laziness.” She quipped.

Tony chuckled and kissed her cheek, looking back at you. “Alone again this year? I’m tellin’ ya, I’ve got some buddies-”

“Nope! She has a date; she just won’t tell me his name.”

“Ooooooooooooooooooh.” Tony said mischievously, “Secret man for (Name)?”

You nodded, “It’s… A bit early in our relationship to start telling people, y’know?”

Tony nodded, “I get it. I’ll keep the missus off your back then. Come on dear; Brucie just got here!”

“But-“ She protested.

“No buts! Bruce! Hey! Hey, Bruce! Grab that bottle of scotch! No, not that on- That one!” Tony shouted, leading his wife away with a grand smile.

You let out a deep breath, relieved. You loved Elizabeth, but that was just too close to comfort. You seriously doubted she’d be alright with the fact you’d been housing one of the many men that tried to murder her husband. (Especially because Loki was the one closest to succeeding.)

“How’d you do?”

You jumped, holding a hand over your heart, “Oh my god! Loki!” You shouted quietly.

You heard his mischievous laugh and smacked his shoulder, “That’s not funny! We were _this_ close to being found out!”

“Well, I’ll have you know I’ve disguised myself. Only you can see me for who I really am.”

“And you couldn’t do that before because?” You hissed.

He smirked, “It was quite fun seeing you freak out.”

You let out a sigh of relief. That bastard!

“Well, Tony’s keeping Liz away for the night, so I won’t be approached again about it.”

He chuckled and took your hand, “This is a party, is it not? So what say you to dancing?”

You smiled, any annoyance you had for the demi-god wiped away completely. He led you out to the dance floor, the song changing to a slow dance song. You blushed, though with the dim lighting chosen no one could tell.

Loki’s arm wormed its way around your back, pulling you closer to his warm body. You fastened one of your hands on his surprisingly strong bicep while the other took his hand, both of your arms bent at the elbow. He smiled down at you, drawing a grin from you in return. He gently led the dance, your dress flaring out a bit as he spun around in circles, in perfect harmony with everyone else.

You glanced around the rest of the building, watching as Bruce and Natasha shared a dance with one another. You giggled lightly as you saw Steve and Clint standing awkwardly next to each other until Clint finally leaned in and asked if the Captain wanted to dance. (“No homo, Cap. Swear.”)

You turned your head the other way and smiled softly as you saw Elizabeth resting her head on Tony’s shoulder, watching as Tony gently kissed her. You sighed a bit, shifting your gaze from the lovebirds.

Even _Tony friggin’ Stark_ was in love and married, yet you were not. Hell, you couldn’t remember the last time you had a boyfriend before Tom, who you had broken up with a year before Loki arrived. It had to have been years ago, that much was for certain. The closest you’d had to having a partner was, well, _Loki._

“Something wrong?” Loki asked.

“No…”

“Mmm, I love when people try and lie to me. Come now; take me somewhere private so we can unearth this problem of yours.”

You sighed and broke away from your roomie, though leaving your hands intact. You led him to an area far off from where the rest of the event was, though that apparently didn’t stop Elizabeth from decorating even a little bit.

You smiled very softly as you approached the large ivory fountain, gazing down at the many koi fish. They seemed unbothered by the changing of the colors. Loki, however, looked at the water with disdain.

“What in Hel is wrong with the water?”

You giggled, “Liz. Looks like she put something in there that’s making the water change color. It’s so pretty…”

“To an extent.” Loki mumbled. “She’s gone and manipulated something that was already beautiful on its own.”

You blinked a few times, “Um… Wow. Okay. I didn’t think of it like that…”

He gazed at the fish, “So what was bothering you during our dance?”

You sighed and carefully sat down on the side of the fountain, placing your hand in the water to touch the fish as they swam by. He rolled his eyes and removed his mask, setting it on the fountain and looking down at you.

“Speak your mind.”

“I just… I was watching as Liz and Tony were dancing…”

“And? Were you jealous of their skills? Is that what this is about?”

“No, no. Not at all, I promise.”

“Then what the hell is bugging you?” He asked rather harshly.

“I just… I wish I had that love they had. They have been married for over a decade, yet they still love each other more than anything. Sure he gets on her nerves when he does something stupid or he nearly gives her heart attacks when he goes out and nearly gets himself killed, or he gets mad at her when she spends too much money at one time, but they still love each other unconditionally. He has a hunk of metal in his chest, she doesn’t care! She’s a bit fluffy, he doesn’t care! I want that kind of love, Loki!”

“Then get it.” Loki said simply, confused on what in Hel the real problem was. It couldn’t have been _that_ hard.

“You don’t understand!” You cried, looking up at him.

He sighed and removed your mask, carefully untangling it from your hair and setting it next to his. He made you stand and looked into your eyes very carefully.

“(Name). What is there not to understand? You crave love, affection, adoration and understanding. So get that. It can’t be that hard, really.”

You shook your head, “It isn’t simple! Hasn’t there ever been a time where you wanted love, Loki?”

“Once. And I didn’t get it because I was foolish. Don’t do what I did. Is there a man that has your affections, or are you just blindly craving what you are so certain you cannot have?”

“There is someone-“

“Then tell him, woman! The woman I loved was never mine because I didn’t make a move! I sat there and watched from afar, and before I knew it Lyn was happily wed with two children!” He almost shouted, shaking you a bit.

You swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. Loki took a deep breath and let you go, smoothing out your dress and looking into your eyes.

“I apologize for getting so rough with you. Forgive me.”

“You’re… You’re forgiven.”

He smiled softly, “I’m glad. Now, shall we finish our dance before we head back home?”

You smiled up at him, “I’d like that.”

And so you resumed the same position as before, only this time your head was lying on Loki’s chest as you moved around the fountain, the color of the water pink. He squeezed your hand, an action that sent tremors down your spine and tickled your insides.

Because, truth be told, you’d developed quite the crush on the handsome demi-god. It was only natural, considering A.) he was _living_ with you, and B.) he just had a charm that was irresistible to you. Was it a bad thing you’d developed a crush on him? Probably, considering he tried to kill one of your best friend’s husband, but then again, _many_ people and things had tried to kill Tony. Could she really hold a grudge?

Abso-friggin-lutely, but still. You liked the man!

Loki hummed softly, the vibrations reverberating through your skull. You closed your eyes and your lips curved upwards just a bit, feeling comfortable just where you were. Loki looked down at you with a fond look in his eyes and a warm smile on his face.

You looked up at him, locking eyes with those beautiful emerald orbs. You swallowed thickly and licked your lips.

_“Then tell him woman!”_

Loki’s words rang through your head once more, and you bit your bottom lip. It was now or never…

You stopped moving and leaned up on your tip toes, pressing your lips to his in a soft, chaste yet sweet and loving kiss. You pulled away and swallowed the large lump of fear in your throat, looking at him.

He was blinking rapidly and looking away from you, clearly uncomfortable. His mouth was moving as if to try and say something, _anything_ , but he was incoherent in his speech.

“Loki…?”

His cheeks were a light pink, matching the fountain water, and his eyes looked at you in a way you just couldn’t describe.

“How dare you… You… _Pathetic_ Midgardian! I am a king, yet you choose to… to place your bloody _human_ lips on my own?!” He yelled.

Your mouth fell open and you covered it, tears welling up in your eyes. He said nothing more before teleporting away, abandoning you in what _was_ your favorite spot of the zoo. The water color turned to a deep blue, mirroring your mood. Your lower lip wobbled and tears fell down your face at a rather rapid pace, ruining the makeup you spent hours perfecting.

You sniffled and wiped your face, smearing the black mascara and eyeliner on your hands, the green eyeshadow and gold glitter you had sprinkled littering your hands as well. You picked your purse and your mask up, rushing out of the building, ignoring Elizabeth’s calls for you.

If there was anything you didn’t need to see right now, it was a happily married, happily _in love_ woman and her husband.

You rushed out to your car and wiped your eyes once more after starting up the engine. This was the worst night of your life, _guaranteed._

You quickly strapped yourself in and started the long drive home, occasionally wiping your eyes and getting more of the sticky makeup on your hands.

You couldn’t have been home any sooner as you rushed inside, throwing your purse and mask on the floor and running to your bedroom to shed yourself of the gown you specially designed because of Loki. You tore off the necklace and the earrings, setting the expensive items on your dresser before grasping a pack of makeup wipes and heading to the master bathroom.

“Odin’s beard I’m a mess…” You mumbled, having picked up one of the many phrases Loki used.

Your face was nowhere near the carefully applied perfection it was only an hour earlier. Your eyes resembled a certain ring of death, and you wished your mascara was waterproof because _damn_ it looked like a NASCAR race just took place down your face.

You looked down at your hands and plucked a makeup wipe from the thick package, wondering if you’d have to buy more by the time you got all of the sticky, blotchy stuff off of your skin. Carefully you removed the eye makeup from your hands, though even after numerous wipes and more vigorous strokes, there was still a bit of dark tinging on your skin that just wasn’t going to go away for a while. You resumed the treatment, only to your face this time, and ended up being much happier with the results compared to your hands.

You sighed and threw away all of the wipes you used before going back out into your bedroom. You fixed your hair into a ponytail and didn’t bother putting anything over your undies and bra. You were alone (again) and it didn’t even matter. Maybe you could get some work done for the new exhibit in the zoo…

Just as you were pulling the paperwork from its folder, the door was burst open to reveal none other than the heartbreaking, mischievous asshole himself. You grit your teeth and grabbed a nearby pillow, pegging it at his handsome face.

_“Get out!”_

“No!”

“Get out, Loki! Get outta my face, get outta my house, and get out of my fucking life!” You screamed.

“Why in Hel would I do that?”

“Because I don’t want you here anymore! You’re lucky I don’t call up Liz right now and- Actually, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

You moved for your phone that was lying dutifully on your charger, plucking it off and starting to dial your friend’s number. That is, until a hand ripped it from yours and tossed it elsewhere. You went to go retrieve the phone, only for Loki to put his arm in front of your stomach to keep you from moving.

 _“Move!”_ You shrieked.

“No! Why are you being like this?!”

“Did you seriously just ask me that after what you just did an hour ago?!”

Loki opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a _very_ angry you.

“If you don’t like me, all you have to do is say so! Not fucking freak out like you did! All I did was give you a very light, very _chaste_ peck on the god damn lips and you decided that calling me pathetic, a-and _human_ , as if that’s some… Some derogatory remark, was the way to go! I understand if you don’t want to be with me romantically, but you can’t just- Mmph!”

This time it was you who was cut off, but by a pair of lips instead of a voice. You instantly melted against those sinful lips, though in your mind you were damning his entire existence. He swiped his tongue across your lips and you granted him access, though you were still trying to curse him out.

“Should… call Liz… She’ll kill you… for… for…”

“For the love of Thor woman, shut up and allow me to make love to you!”

Now it was your turn to be incoherent with your words. You simply stammered for a moment before just nodding your head.

“Yeah… Yeah just… D-do… _That_.”

“With gladness.”

Once again those lips descended upon yours, his hands now roaming your almost entirely nude body. You shivered at how cold his hands were compared to how warm your body was, which only made him move his hands around even more. You shivered once more and felt goosebumps all over your skin, alerting Loki of your arousal. He smirked as best he could with his tongue currently in your mouth, then moving to lay you out on your large, comfortable bed.

His fingers carefully traced the dip of your curves, almost tickling you, which was the preferred “do not do” option. He moved his lips from your lips to the juncture where your jaw and ear met, leaving a hot yet sweet, delicate kiss before trailing down your neck, leaving those same passionate kisses, his tongue occasionally darting out to lap at your skin.

You hummed lightly, enjoying the slow, torturous way he roamed your skin, making sure to give every inch of it equal attention. He left a sweet, gentle kiss on your clavicle before trailing over to the other side, leaving behind a trail of kisses, slowly, as if he was worshiping you.

You watched him with lidded eyes, already feeling the incorrigible need to have Loki whenever you liked. His green eyes glanced up at you as he reached the other side of your clavicle, leaving a tender kiss before trailing down. His fingers carefully moved behind your back, unclipping it and expelling the item from your body, leaving you even more exposed then before.

Ever so gently he grazed the valley between your breasts with his lips, tickling you and giving you even more prickly skin, which was a reaction he was seemingly getting accustomed to. He noticed how your areolae was puckered, so he carefully brought one finger to your right breast and circled his cold finger around it, never touching the bundle of flesh it surrounded.

You whined for him to do something, but Loki just ignored your plea in favor of giving the left side the same treatment, smirking once both nipples were fully erect and hard just for him. He leaned in and left a chaste kiss on your lips before leaving a kiss on each breast, his pink tongue making an appearance and just barely touching those nipples he worked so hard to get erect.

“Loki…” You whined, clearly not satisfied but _clearly_ aroused. You wouldn’t be surprised if there was a puddle down in your panties by now.

He chuckled lowly, “Yes, love?”

“Please… Touch me…”

“And here I was, thinking that’s exactly what I was doing.” He teased with mirth.

“You know what I mean!” You pouted.

Loki just snickered and left a kiss in the valley of your breasts, slowly moving down and leaving even more of those chaste kisses as he moved. You squirmed beneath him, a sight he quite enjoyed seeing and feeling.

Once he reached your bellybutton he dipped his tongue into it, making you jolt.

“Loki!”

He snickered and left a kiss just under your navel before moving his hands to your outer thighs and hooking two fingers on each side under the waistband of your panties.

You gasped nearly inaudibly and felt as the now wet and sticky garment was being tugged off of your body. You lifted your hips slightly to help with the endeavor, immediately falling back on the mattress after Loki removed the offending article.

“Well, well.” Loki taunted, “If I’m not mistaken, I’d say you’re fairly aroused, are you not, dear (Name)?”

“Shut up!” You flushed a deep red and looked away from Loki’s green eyes.

He flashed that devilishly handsome smile before grazing your wetness with the back of his fingers, smearing it along your inner thighs. You bit your bottom lip and suppressed a moan, looking down at the raven haired man and licking your bottom lip.

He gradually spread your legs, watching as the glistening juncture between your thighs opened up, giving him unadulterated access. He licked his bottom lip before running his palm along the wet heat. You whimpered, so ready for him to do something.

He suddenly slapped your private area, making you gasp and arch into the touch, no matter how much it stung. He chuckled and casually dipped a finger into the wetness.

“My, my, darling. You are _dripping_ wet down here.”

“All thanks to _you_.” You spat, getting annoyed with how slow he was being.

He chuckled and removed his finger, tentatively bringing it to his mouth and gently lapping at the juices, soon bringing it to his mouth and removing it all. He winked at you and gave that wicked smile.

“Interesting taste.”

You squirmed and swallowed thickly, watching as Loki brought his finger back to your entrance and pushed in farther than before, your arousal completely coating the appendage. He carefully twisted his finger, feeling around and pressing his thumb on the hood that was above your clit, bringing you to whimper and mewl.

Loki chuckled softly to himself, “Mewling quim, hmm?”

You narrowed your eyes and reached down, flicking his forehead. He laughed lightly and pressed the pad of his thumb to your engorged clit, causing you to moan a bit louder than before. While his thumb was occupied with touching your clit, he began pumping his finger, gradually picking up the pace as you began moaning and moving your hips.

“Loki… Loki more… _Please.”_ You begged.

He smirked, “Well only because you asked so nicely, dear.”

He inserted another finger into you and pumped faster than before, his thumb now moving over your clit at the same pace as his fingers. Your back began arching and your eyes were shut tight, the waves of pleasure hitting you hard.

“Lokiiii…” You whined, “Loki…. I thought you were going to make love to me.”

“Would you like that, darling?” He asked softly.

“More than anything.” You said honestly.

Loki nodded and pulled his fingers and thumb away from your wet heat, licking off his fingers. You sat up and began undressing him, tearing the tuxedo from his body faster than even Loki thought possible. He pressed his lips to yours and laid you down once again, his warm body overtop of yours.

You felt his erection poking through his boxers, so you reached down to palm him through the underwear. He moaned into your mouth and you reached in, stroking him. The kiss became hungrier as you moved your hand along his shaft, his hips snapping into action in time with your strokes.

“Let’s get those pesky boxers off of you, shall we?”

Loki nodded and pulled away to remove the article while you leaned over into your side table, listening for the sound of foil crinkling. You grasped the condom and tore the wrapper off, tossing the foil somewhere and sitting up in front of Loki, grasping his cock at the base.

“Much as I like you, I’m not ready for kids.”

Loki chuckled and you swiftly rolled the condom on his cock, leaning back against the headboard after and spreading your legs. You gave him a crooked smirk and he growled, shuffling forward and gripping your hips, using one hand to hold you in place and the other to position himself at your slick opening.

He waited no longer and slammed himself into you, grunting lowly as your heat surrounded and molded to the intrusion. You moaned loudly and gripped your headboard with one hand, the other going to grab the quilt on your bed. Loki’s hips began snapping back and forth at a steady pace, one not too fast yet not too slow.

Your eyes were closed and you licked your lips, undulating your hips as best you could, though his hold on you was still strong, even with one hand. You opened up your eyes and gazed at your lover, watching a few beads of sweat fall down his chest. His face was contorted into serious concentration, as if pleasing you was the only thing on his mind. You reached up and wound your arms around his neck, bringing him down to your level.

“Loki… Oh my god…” You hummed into his neck.

He groaned upon hearing your noises, his hips moving against yours at a faster pace now. Your moans were broken up now, gasping whenever he slammed back inside of you. Loki growled and gripped one of your thighs, pulling you impossibly closer and moving his body against yours, the angle perfectly targeting your clit.

“Loki… Lo… Loki!” You shouted, your hair sticking to your face as you started to perspire.

“Say it!” He snapped, growling. “Say my name!”

 _“Loki!”_ You whimpered, moving your hand between your bodies to rub at your clit.

He smirked madly and moved faster, rocking the bed and successfully hitting the wall over and over again. You screeched, and at this point you were glad your house was so deserted because _damn_ would the neighbors have been complaining by now.

“Loki! Loki, I’m gonna cum!” You shouted.

“Then do it!” He grunted, on the verge of climax himself.

He attached his lips to yours and went as fast as he could and as hard as he dared, all of the sensations getting at you from every which way. You unwillingly pulled away from your lover’s mouth and tilted your head back, legs spreading even wide as you arched your back.

 _“Loki! Loki, oh my- Ah!”_ You screamed.

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and your back became an arch, your climax washing over your body completely. Just the sight of you as you came was enough to send Loki over the edge, spilling his seed into the rubber nearly instantly.

His thrusting winded down and you fell limp, soft, broken whimpers escaping your mouth as his body gently rocked. Soon he stopped completely and he gently pulled out, carefully removing the condom and tying it up. You weakly pointed to the trashcan by your desk and he tossed it in, moving to lie down next to you.

You untucked the quilt and got underneath, the cool air getting to you. Loki joined you quickly and held you in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead before drifting off to sleep, complacent.

xXx

The next morning you giggled as you felt lips peppering kisses on your neck. You opened your eyes and looked at the offender, who simply smiled and kissed you full on the lips.

“So what happened…?”

Loki sighed, “I was just surprised, really. I’m so very sorry, love. I didn’t mean it.”

You smiled and kissed him once more, “You’re forgiven.”

He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes once more. You grinned and looked at the time, deciding that now was the time to get up and cook breakfast for you and your lover. You waited until you heard soft snoring before sliding out of his hold and throwing on your robe, leaving the bedroom door open before heading to the kitchen.

And ten minutes later, all you could do was laugh once you heard:

_“Gah! (Name), get this horrid beast away from me and out of this bed! People **sleep** here!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your dress (note: it's not the dark green as described, and the gold sequins aren't there): http://www.lafemmefashion.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/dresses_450x800/dress_images/productimages-12-17/18497-1.jpg
> 
> Your shoes: http://static1.heels.com/images/shoes/main_view/large/ZBCBG135_MAIN_LG.jpg
> 
> Your mask: https://img0.etsystatic.com/014/0/5203101/il_570xN.411410394_7sux.jpg
> 
> Your earrings: http://images.ibsrv.net/ibsrv/res/src:www.outblush.com/get/women/images/2011/10/angelinas-gold-red-carpet-inspired-emerald-green-earrings.jpg
> 
> Your necklace: http://www.jared.com/images/products/1320/132003308_MV_ZM_JAR.jpg
> 
> Loki's mask: https://img0.etsystatic.com/034/1/8087274/il_340x270.513895066_h16b.jpg
> 
> And my totally awesome outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4155178


End file.
